


Gone for Twenty Minutes

by marizousbooty



Series: Twenty Minutes [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marizousbooty/pseuds/marizousbooty
Summary: (set between 20 mins late and 20 mins of awkward silence)“So like, fan the flames by acting more affectionate and domestic than usual with Lance, but also act as their wingman?”“You got it.”





	Gone for Twenty Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> WOW another part. So soon after that monster of a fic I busted out in 1.5 months. But I'm pretty sure that 17k of angst trained me to easily shit out 3k in a few days (probably sooner if it weren't for school and work). Like I wrote half of this in one sitting.   
> To clear up any confusion, this is the correct order of the events in the 20 mins verse. Sorry they're all out of order but I kind of just write whichever one I'm more interested in writing next. That's why it's split in a series of one shots and not chapter based, I do what I want and order doesn't stop me.  
> CORRECT ORDER:  
> 1.Proud of you for a solid 20 mins  
> 2.It’ll be a 20 min wait  
> 3.20 mins late  
> 4.This one  
> 5.20 mins of awkward silence  
> 6.Stop kissing for 20 mins  
> 7.Laughed for 20 mins  
> And lastly, a big ol warm fucking thanks to alli for betaing the 20 min series im love you and you deserve the everything.

Hunk and Pidge had made a pact. Keith and Lance needed to get together, but not without having a little fun with it. Lance was a naturally affectionate guy to people he was close to, Hunk especially since they’ve been friends since Lance moved to California when he was eight. The two of them had qualms about cuddling or holding hands; Lance even calling Hunk sweet nicknames and talks about marrying Hunk if he’s still “a single pringle at 40”. 

Of course, the feeling is mutual. Hunk absolutely adores Lance and would do anything for him. Except Lance once pranked Hunk pretty badly junior year of high school, and Hunk isn’t one to let go of grudges.

So when Pidge suggested they utilized this weird jealousy and miscommunication between Lance and Hunk and what they are to each other, Hunk was on board. Of course, he’ll help his best friend get that boy eventually, because he  _ is  _ Lance’s wingman, and vice versa. 

The four of them were outside the school cafeteria eating lunch one day between classes. October had rolled around and everyone was trying not to stress that midterms were approaching. Instead, they lived their days in a faux bliss.

It was terrible, watching Keith and Lance interact with each other. Keith was either too timid, or too much. He would shy away from Lance but at a moments notice would cackle like a firecracker if poked in the wrong places. Lance, unfortunately, had a knack for poking people in the wrong places. 

“It’s just not  _ plausible.  _ People can’t come back as ghosts, it doesn’t make sense!” Keith threw his hands up in mock exasperation. 

“Oh, but some guy with big dusty wings knocking over bridges is? It’s a manifestation of the soul, Keith!” Lance waved his hands around, a piece of lettuce from his sandwich flew out and landed in Pidge’s oreos. 

“Mothman is real and there’s photographic proof!” Keith looked about ready to stand up and fight Lance behind the science building. 

“Mothman can eat my ass.” Lance tore a bite into his sandwich and chewed with aggression.

“Mothman is asexual, you buffoon,” Keith hissed.

Lance swallowed loudly and took a louder sip from his iced tea. “If ghosts aren’t real, then neither is Mothman, end of story.”

“ _ You take that back!” _

“Boys, boys please.” Hunk slapped his hand on the table between the two growling boys. “You’re both pretty. Let’s change the subject to non-supernatural things. Like Pidge, tell us about that awful Astronomy professor.”

Pidge snorted. “I hate her. She wants us to raise our hands to go to the bathroom. What are we, 14?”

Lance and Keith had immediately dropped the hostility and directed their attention to Pidge. Hunk didn’t think they were actually going to fight. He knew his best friend long enough to notice the smirk dancing at the corner of his lips and the mirth in his eyes that showed how serious he was about their “argument”. Hunk barely knew Keith, but he didn’t sense a bite to his words or any real aggression in him. This must be some weird form of foreplay. Ew.

“That’s fucked. Raise your hand in the middle of while she’s lecturing and make her stop to let you go. Do it every class to prove a point of how dumb that rule is,” Lance said.

“Start a revolution. Block the doorway with desks so she can’t get in unless she omits that rule.” There was a glimmer in Keith’s eye Hunk didn’t like.

“Lance, that’s a good idea. And Keith, no. I wish, but no,” Pidge said.

They fell back into an easy conversation about their professors this semester. Pidge threw Hunk a wink behind her glasses, probably a sign to start the Fuck With Keith Plan.

“Hey Lance, I almost forgot,” Hunk said.

Lance paused mid-packing his lunch away, a brow arched in question.

“My mom and I made some peanut butter cookies last night and I brought some.” Hunk pulled the little Tupperware container out of his bag and passed it to Lance. His eyes lit up and he practically yanked the container from Hunk’s hands.

Lance let out a low whistle as he popped open the lid and inspected the goodies. “Look at these soft, nutty boys. The perfect amount of crunch and soft. I love my nut boys.”

Keith eyed the container warily, where Lance plucked one from the top and moaned as he took a slow bite. “Tell yourh muhm I sai’ thank’,” Lance said around a mouthful of cookie.

“If you asked she would probably make more. She knows how much you love those.”

“Did Pidge get any? I know they’re her favorite.”

“I got some,” Pidge pulled out and waved her own container, which only had one left.

“Keith, do you wanna try Hunk’s cookies? It’s like a nutty orgasm in your mouth.” Lance pulled another cookie out and passed it to Keith.

“I don’t think I want to eat it now after how you described it.” Keith eyed it with apprehension.

“Don’t hurt Hunk’s feelings,” Lance practically growled. 

“Fine, fine.” Keith took a hesitant bite and chewed slowly. His eyes widened to the size of saucers and took another bite, larger than the first. “Holy shit,  _ Hunk.  _ I’m crying this is so good.”

“Thank you, please don’t cry onto the cookie. The salt from your tears will ruin the flavor,” Hunk said.

“Hunky-poo, you’re beautiful and wonderful and talented and I love you.” Lance reached across the table and held Hunk’s hand in his. “Let’s get married so you can shower me in food and love every day.”

“Aw, I love you, man.” Hunk pulled Lance’s hand to his mouth and gave the top of his a sweet peck. Lance cooed at the affection.

Hunk, out of the corner of his eye, noticed Keith had already stuffed his face with the cookie and blatantly stared at their joined hands with a small frown. 

Hunk 1, Keith 0.

It continued like this. Hunk would saddle up close to Lance when they walked, hold his hand as they headed to his car in the parking lot, greet him with bigger, longer hugs. He made sure Keith was around when Hunk would stand close to Lance and rest a hand on the small of his back. This was all stuff he naturally did with Lance, anyway. He was just ramping it up whenever Keith was in the vicinity. 

Keith would throw a sour look, close into himself a little at the sight. He would get a little snappier and withdrawn around Lance during moments like this, but would relax once again when Lance wandered over to Keith and started talking to him, or when Lance smiled his thousand-watt smile at him. 

The whole game only lasted a week. Hunk talked to Pidge one night when they had all planned to get together at his place for dinner and Netflix with maybe some studying. Pidge had arrived before Lance and Keith and was helping him wash dishes.

“Lance is upset about Keith,” Hunk said. “He said he’s been kind of distant and sending mixed signals, so it’s hard to tell if Keith is actually in to him or not.”

“That’s the point. I talked to Keith earlier and he’s kind of nervous. I told him that if he asked Lance if you and him were an item then it would clear up any misunderstanding, but he said he doesn’t want to ‘embarass himself like that’,” Pidge said.

“I don’t know, I’ve had my fun with this. Why don’t we call it quits and let them hook up. I don’t wanna be a cockblock anymore. I wanna be the wingman.”

Pidge sighed. “Yeah, let’s just leave them. One more night, though, okay? Get a good cuddling session with Lance and do that stupid thing where you two whisper commentary about whatever we’re watching to each other then giggle like idiots.”

“Hey, Lance has the funniest commentary. I can’t help ‘giggling like an idiot’ when he does that.”

“Then ramp it up tonight.” 

Keith and Lance arrived practically at the same time. Hunk watched them through the kitchen window pull up, eye each other from outside their cars, then sprint to the front door. The sound of bodies hitting the door and muffled shouts alerted Hunk they were here. 

“Pidge, get the door. My hands are wet,” Hunk called. 

A muffled groan was barely heard over two sets of hands frantically knocking and ringing the doorbell. 

Hunk could hear Pidge open the door with her standard greeting of “what’s poppin’, dirt bags” before the muffled voices were ramped up to full volume and Hunk could hear their words.

“Hey Pidge- NO I GOT HERE FIRST YOU CHEATED AND PUSHED ME AT THE CURB I GET AN AUTOMATIC THREE SECONDS PLUS TIME TRY AGAIN.” 

“YEAH I PUSHED YOU, BUT THERE WERE NO RULES SAYING WE COULDN’T. GET FUCKED, MCCLAIN.” 

“Ladies please,” Pidge interrupted. “Shut your fucks or Hunk’s gonna let only me eat the beautiful Florentine pasta with garlic bread he and his mom made.”

“HUNK!” Lance came around the corner into the kitchen and skidded to a stop next to Hunk at the sinks. “Please don’t do that to me. You know I won fair and square and deserve an extra piece of garlic bread.” 

“Hm, I don’t know,” Hunk said, wiping his hands off and placed them on his hips in a Power Mom Stance. “If you don’t stop shouting I’ll have to keep all the garlic bread for Pidge and I.” 

Lance choked out and offended gasp. “You wouldn’t dare.” 

“I would.” 

“Babe,  _ please,  _ I thought I was your favorite.” Lance wrapped his arms around Hunk’s middle and kissed his shoulder before burying his head into his chest. “My wonderful, beautiful teddy bear of love and selflessness, you’re too good for this world, too pure.”

Hunk spotted Keith slinking off into the living room with Pidge in tow. He admitted he felt kinda bad at this point over their little game. But only for Keith. Lance deserved to suffer a little longer.

They ate Hunk’s fantastic dinner, then settled around the TV, curled up in blankets. One of Hunk’s moms snuck by the living room into the kitchen, where she emerged with two bowls of pasta and the rest of the garlic bread. With a wink, she went back upstairs.

Lance was basically wrapped in a Hunk shaped pillow, the two curled under a blanket with Lance’s feet pressed against Keith’s thighs on the other side of the couch. Hunk could see Keith’s eyes during the duration of the first movie flickering between him and Lance and the TV. Pidge paid no mind, inhaling her popcorn like the starved gremlin she is. 

Around ten, they took a bathroom break and Hunk busted out some desserts and more movie snacks. Hunk pulled out a bowl of edible cookie dough and whipped up some hot chocolate. More popcorn was popped and Pidge sat firmly in front of the TV trying to find a good horror movie.

Lance made a beeline for the bathroom as soon as the credits had rolled from the last movie they watched. Keith wandered into the kitchen where Hunk was banging around.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey, Keith!” Hunk said cheerily. “Want some marshmallows in your hot cocoa?”

Keith smiled. “Sure. Do you have the big ones?”

“Yup. Leftover from when Lance, his cousin, and I went down to Seal Beach and had a bonfire last weekend.”

Hunk heard the sharp intake of breath from Keith. “Oh. That’s cool.”

“Hey guys, how about  _ The Human Centipede _ ,” Pidge yelled from the living room.

A muffled shout of “ _ NO!”  _ echoed from the bathroom, followed by the sound of the bathroom door opening and Lance storming down the hall.

“ _ The Babadook _ ?”

“Fucking  _ no _ .”

“ _ Hellraiser _ ?”

“Pidge, I’m begging you, something soft and sweet. I’m a baby.”

“I’m gonna have to second Lance on this,” Hunk said.

“Thank you, Hunk. I love you.” Lance came into the kitchen and slid an arm around Hunk’s waist.

“I love you, too. You’re sensible and don’t like those awful movies.”

From the corner of his eye, he saw Keith shuffle out of the kitchen awkwardly and into the living room.

“What’s been up with him lately?” Lance said lowly for only Hunk to hear.

“I dunno. Maybe something happened?” Hunk said just as softly.

“He only acts like that around me. I think I did something.” Lance unwrapped his arm from Hunk and scuffed his shoe on the linoleum floor. Hunk’s heart broke. But only a little bit. He was still mad about junior year.

“Aw buddy, it won’t hurt to ask. Get him alone and see what’s up with him.” Hunk rubbed a soothing hand on Lance’s back. “Work that Lance Charm and get him to talk about his feelings.”

Lance cracked a smile. “Thanks, bud. Let’s go take the remote from Pidge so she doesn’t turn on  _ The Human Centipede.” _

Hunk shuddered at the thought. “I’ll be out in a sec, the rest of the cocoa is almost done.”

Lance gave Hunk a brief peck on the side of his shoulder and practically skipped out of the kitchen.

Not long after, Hunk came out with a tray of four steaming mugs of cocoa just how they all like it (Keith with two large marshmallows, Lance with numerous small ones, Pidge with whipped cream and sprinkles, and Hunk’s with whipped cream and mini marshmallows). Lance and Pidge were facing Keith who was perched on the couch, a frown on his face and a furrow to his brow. He was speaking into his phone.

“You can’t, like, walk down yourself?” he said into the receiver.

Hunk looked at Lance expectantly, he mouthed ‘ _ Shiro’  _ and pointed to the phone.

“Fine, fine. You owe me,” Keith huffed. “Don’t expect them until after midnight, like fuck am I driving all the way home to give you a box of Lucky Charms.”

Keith ended the call with a grunt and a sigh. “Alright, you guys can pick the next movie. I have a half hour to get down to the nearest Ralph’s and buy Shiro some Lucky Charms and apples if they’re cheap.” He eyed his hot cocoa with the fat, half-melted marshmallow longingly and stood up with a groan.

“I’ll go with you.” Lance sprang up.

Keith blinked owlishly at him. “It’s fine. I think there’s one down the street.”

“Nah, I know the area like the back of my hand. We could get in and out real quick.” He threw Hunk and secret wink and started ushering Keith toward the door. With Keith’s back turned, Hunk threw Lance a thumbs up.

Once they had their shoes on and out the door, Pidge elbowed Hunk harshly in the side.

“ _ Ow! _ What was that for?” Hunk hissed.

“The plan Hunk, don’t egg them on. This is the last night, okay?” Pidge reminded him.

“Let them be. We’ve messed with them long enough.”

“What about your revenge?” 

“I’ll get back at Lance a different way without having Keith involved.”

\---

Lance would have to admit, he’s a little nervous. Hunk gave him that motivating thumbs up before they walked out the door. It seemed to be obvious to everyone but Keith he had a big, fat crush on him, so it was especially painful when Keith would avert his eyes and clam up. There’s been a block between their budding friendship, and Lance wanted to remove it.

They got into Lance’s car since Keith had brought his bike. Keith hadn’t said anything since the front door shut behind them.

“Soo,” Lance tried, once they were cruising through Hunk’s dark neighborhood toward the main road. “Why couldn’t Shiro get the cereal?”

Keith sighed heavily. “He said his cars out of gas and the nearest market’s just a little too far to walk without getting mugged.”

“Uber?”

“I asked that too. He said he has enough money for either an Uber or Lucky Charms.”

“Ah. He needs it now?”

“He said he’ll be dead by four if he doesn’t have them soon.”

Lance snickered. “And he swears he, six foot plus and built like a bodybuilder, will get mugged?”

“He looks intimidating but a child could mug him if they ask nice enough.” A smile cracked at the corner of Keith’s lips. Lance couldn’t help but laugh.

They reached the market and got a spot pretty close to the front. There were too many cars parked in front of the Ralph’s for fifteen minutes before closing.

“Cereal’s this way.” Lance picked up the pace to a light jog toward the correct aisle.

“We gotta check for apples, too.” Keith said.

They found a family-sized box of Lucky Charms and made a round trip to the produce section to grab a bag of Granny Smith’s apples. Lance stopped and got a day-old loaf of bread from the bakery, despite Keith’s protest that they needed to get in line.

Only three lines were open and all of them were packed. They picked the fifteen or less line behind a lady who obviously had more than fifteen items.

“Why don’t they open more registers?” Keith wondered.

“Probably not enough people in right now. It’s not like they can call someone in to ring for thirty minutes,” Lance explained.

“Hm, makes sense.”

They fell back into a weird silence. He hoped Keith would break it again, but Keith wasn’t really a chatty type.

As if reading his wishes, Keith asked, “You, uh, know the layout of this market pretty well, huh?”

“Oh, yeah. Hunk’s lived in the neighborhood for years, and we usually go down here if he’s making something but missing an ingredient. It’s technically walking distance, but it’s too late to walk that far.”

Keith hummed, “You guys are pretty close, huh?”

“Yeah. He’s my best friend. We’ve been together for eleven years now. We made a pact that if neither of us get married by forty we’ll marry each other.”

“ _ Oh.” _

“What’s up?” Lance looked over at Keith. He was wide eyed and his mouth formed in a small  _ O. _

“Nothing, nothing. Um, speaking of getting together, are you dating anyone?” His face was a little red when he asked that.

“Nah. I’m pretty charming but I might be  _ too  _ charming for most people. That’s fine, I guess. Not really looking for someone but if someone comes into my life I give it a shot. What about you?” It felt a little weird talking about this with his own crush. At least if by some miracle Keith did like him back, he would know he’s on the market and ready to be a  _ taken bacon. _

“Um, well. I’m not seeing anyone. I would like to see someone. I mean I can see them, I have eyes but I would like to  _ see them,  _ you know?” Keith was almost as red as the Lucky Charms box. Lance felt like his heart deflate a bit. Keith wasn’t really on the market, either.

“I get it.” All too well.

They paid and left. Lance already ate his whole bagel before they even got out of the parking lot.

\---

“I thought the market was like, two seconds away,” Pidge yelled the moment they walked in. “You were gone for like, twenty minutes.”

“Everyone needed their groceries at eleven at night,” Keith groaned and plopped down on the couch. 

“I put your hot chocolates in the microwave, but I don’t think the marshmallows will be as nice,” Hunk came out of the kitchen with their reheated mugs of cocoa.

“I love you,” Lance said and took the steaming mug from him.

They all cozied back up with Lance practically in Hunk’s lap again for the movie. It wasn’t a horror movie, thank God, but  _ A Monster in Paris.  _

“Keith isn’t making kicked puppy eyes at you anymore, but you’re making those kicked puppy eyes at him. What’s up?” Hunk whispered.

“I guess I said something to him that made him feel better,” Lance whispered back. “But he has a crush on someone. Hunk,” he turned and Hunk could see from the glow of the TV, Lance’s watery eyes. “He likes someone else.”

Hunk wanted to smack him. “I’m sure-”

“There isn’t a chance, okay? It’s fine, I’ll move on.” Lance solemnly sunk back into Hunk’s embrace and tried to discreetly wipe his eyes.

They felt a phone go off between them. It was Hunk’s.

**From Pidge:** what’s up? Why’s lance upset?

**From Hunk:** He thinks Keith has a crush on someone else so he doesn’t have a chance.

**From Pidge:** They’re truly meant to be

**From Pidge:** Talk some sense into him. I’ll try and get Keith to make a move soon.

**From Hunk:** Right now???!!!

**From Pidge:** Nah. Too much happened tonight. Let’s just listen to Sean Lennon’s angelic voice and worry about nothing.

**From Pidge:** This is why I like girls. Less issues.

Hunk tucked his phone away for good and looked at Keith from the corner of his eyes. He wasn’t gloomy anymore, but watched the movie with a small smile on his face and a rosy hue to his cheeks. His eyes darted to Lance, but only Lance. Didn’t eye Hunk’s arms around him or the blanket they were tucked under like before.

Lance, meanwhile, had his eyes closed and was sound asleep against Hunk’s side. 

Hunk declared at that second, that he wasn’t going to play the cockblocker role anymore, but be the wingman of the year he truly is.

Midterms are coming up, and he could prod Pidge to have Keith come to Lance about helping him study for English lit. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments, kudos, shares all clear my skin and water my crops. I'm working on a langst I hope to get out before March 2nd, an ML, and another Morning Glory part so I'm not dead just crying into numerous google docs tabs.  
> main tumblr: canadiangothstalker  
> art tumblr: mirai-eats  
> twitter: mirai_eats


End file.
